


Age of Consent合理年龄

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thorin, Changing POV, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thorin Survived from BotFA
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索林从未料到自己喜欢拥抱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age of Consent合理年龄

**Author's Note:**

> 　　要是有中土选美比赛我三票全投索林，以此明志（。  
> 　　题目取自HCF里Joe Mac的角色歌，字面意思是（能够与人发生哲学关系的）法定年龄【。

　　瑟兰督伊从未想过自己会再见到这个矮人。 _更没想到_ 这一切是怎么开始的。他把索林按在墙上，解开他的裤子，手指探进去，包裹在他的阴茎上。矮人抬着眼睛，用他那副惊魂未定，有点受伤又有点迷惘的表情看着他，张着嘴呼吸。这让瑟兰督伊忽然感到烦躁，他腾出一只手，狠狠捏着索林的下巴。  
　　索林的眼眶发红，喉咙里冒出颤抖的音节，像喘不过来气似的。他胸前的伤口还层层缠绕着绷带，里面敷满了精灵的草药，按理说不应该用力挤压，但瑟兰督伊就是忍不住，想要把这个单薄的矮人撕开。  
　　是的，索林很单薄，尤其是对一个精灵来说。当他终于赶到北边，动作甚至有些粗暴地把霍比特人拨开，打横抱起只有一息尚存的山下之王，觉得无论是身上沉重的战甲、失去大角鹿之后在这一天之内已经走得太多的双腿还是怀里眼睛就快闭上了的索林，都轻飘飘的。走快些，再走快些，他对自己说。  
　　然而现在，瑟兰督伊不太确定自己想要做什么。索林几乎在阴茎被他触碰到的同时就硬了，在瑟兰督伊的手里变成硬邦邦、沉甸甸的一块。这个刚刚经历了生死战斗的矮人还没能从亢奋状态中回过神来，瑟兰督伊知道此时应该 _帮他一把_ 。  
　　索林长得很好看。早在他第一次造访孤山王国时，就记住了矮人王子充满探究却又装作傲慢和毫不在意的眼睛，和森林里那些自以为是又脆弱的、需要精灵保护的小动物没两样。  
　　几年之后——对矮人来说可能是许多年—— _三分之一的生命_ ，确切地说；艰难的岁月不但削去了代表着他的骄傲的胡子，在他矿石般深黑色的头发里嵌上一缕缕银色的钻石，同时也把他的为数不多好奇心打磨殆尽，剩下的全是猜忌、愤怒和不可尽数的傲慢。瑟兰督伊一向知道小矮人们有多么讨厌，而他们的国王索林简直是讨厌比赛的冠军，但这不妨碍瑟兰督伊想把他抱进怀里，想亲吻他乱糟糟、脏兮兮的头发和胡子，甚至额头和鼻尖，抚平他眉峰与眼角深深的皱纹，让他刻薄的嘴唇和眼睛里重新带上笑意。  
　　精灵王感到吃惊，因为连他自己都没想到，在他把索林的阴茎送进嘴里的时候，他不讨厌这个矮人身上的气味。  
　　  
　　索林不喜欢拥抱。索林不喜欢精灵，也不喜欢拥抱，被一个精灵抱在怀里是他不能想象的事情。但正因为从没发生过这样的事情，当他靠在瑟兰督伊坚硬的盔甲上，索林模糊地想着，在死之前被精灵王横抱着穿过战场似乎也没那么坏。精灵白金色的长发随着风飘起又落下，环绕着他的是树木的气息，连疼痛都变得遥远了。瑟兰督伊的声音隐约在轻声说，别睡，索林。他的声音很好听。  
　　但那是他 _以为自己要死了_ 的时候的事。那并不代表他就能接受精灵的拥抱，或者承认自己觉得瑟兰督伊的声音好听。此时瑟兰督伊的脑袋在他的阴茎附近，正在对他说：“索林，放松，把腿打开些。”像是在笑又像是叹气。索林既没法儿放松也不能把腿打开，他甚至不能控制自己稳稳地站着，倒不是因为伤口和疼痛——木精灵那些神奇的草药似乎让他麻痹了，在另一方面却又格外敏感：  
　　他怕自己稍微一走神儿，就会射在精灵王的脸上。  
　　 _马哈尔呀_ ——他看上去该死的好。  
　　索林靠在墙上，绷紧了浑身的肌肉防止自己往下滑，瑟兰督伊的舌头紧贴着他的阴茎，连在战斗中受到过最重的伤都没让他这么难受过，脸颊、胸口和整个腹部都在燃烧，索林想要哭泣，又想大声喊叫，他不知道这个精灵为什么这么做，但这已经是最残酷的惩罚。索林想躲，但瑟兰督伊紧紧地钳制着他，舌头从上舔到下，抚平毛发，深入褶皱，就像他会吐出什么最诱人的美酒。  
　　这景象让他不忍去看。他的阴茎在精灵温软湿滑的口腔里塞得满满的，还在狠命颤抖；他花了大力气才能阻止自己往前顶。他想看向别处，瑟兰督伊戏谑的眼睛却让索林无法移开目光。他看着精灵如何用舌头和嘴唇蹂躏他的阴茎，让他不自觉地渗出前液，在精灵弄出的那些不堪入耳的水声中扯出一道道银丝。  
　　这让精灵看起来色情极了。  
　　索林几乎在他挑逗的吞吐中感到窒息，他从未对射精有过如此强烈的需求。矮人剧烈地喘息，没处摆放的双手终于忍不住去抓精灵王的头发，瑟兰督伊随着拉扯抬眼看他，索林额头上渗出一层薄汗，几乎难以辨别地摇着头，精灵王却不肯放过他，手指也一并开始揉捏，就像在逼迫索林在他嘴里缴械投降。  
　　  
　　矮人面色潮红，一副赴死的神态，这让精灵由衷地觉得有趣。他那心口不一的样子，甚至称得上可爱。瑟兰督伊舔弄着他顶端的细缝，配合着适度的吸吮，使得索林的颤抖蔓延上了全身。这个苍白的小矮人整个儿变成了红色。  
　　瑟兰督伊极尽所能取悦他的阴茎，让索林几乎来不及呼吸，直到矮人王终于猛地张嘴急促地叹了口气，整个身体从紧绷状态瘫软下来，释放在精灵的嘴里、鼻子和脸上。矮人的气味很浓郁，奇怪的是，瑟兰督伊 _并不_ 讨厌它。  
　　不但没有讨厌，这甚至激起了他自己已经沉睡多年的性欲。看样子矮人的高潮并未对他的溺水状态有所缓解，反而让索林眼睛里的水雾更重了。瑟兰督伊站起身，不假思索地把双手抄在矮人的腋下，把他提了起来。 _精灵王把矮人王拎了起来_ 。瑟兰督伊感觉到刚放松了没多久的索林又僵住了，然后开始别扭地反抗，一脸的愤懑神色，精灵为了阻止他乱踢，猛地把他抱了满怀，再次按在墙上。  
　　这会儿他俩几乎一样高了。  
　　“ _放开我_ ，精灵王。”索林开口说，低沉的声音仍然很是威严，尽管嗓子有点哑。  
　　而瑟兰督伊吻了他。精灵从未想过要这么做，只是此时的角度太合适，余韵之中的索林看上去就像剥了壳的白鸡蛋，干净的，滑溜溜的，喘息不止。张着嘴，上唇藏在浓密的胡子里，下唇却已经被他自己咬得红润濡湿。精灵可以对他为所欲为。  
　　于是瑟兰督伊吻了上去。他的舌头上还有刚才矮人精液的味道，索林有点排斥但精灵死死地按着他，把嘴唇按在他的嘴角和胡子上，然后离开，他们对视了片刻，继而又立刻撞在了一起，这回是一个真正的吻。  
　　唇齿交缠在一起，索林甚至主动环住了瑟兰督伊的脖子，任由精灵把舌头扫进他嘴里，就像片刻之前对待他的阴茎那样缠绕和舔舐他的舌头。瑟兰督伊猛烈地侵略他。他吮吸矮人的唾液乃至舌头，直到矮人不得不张开嘴大口地呼吸。索林 _无法_ 承受这个，就好像矮人生来就是为了受苦，他们无法享受极端的快乐。于是瑟兰督伊放慢了速度，更加小心翼翼地亲吻他，矮人渐渐重新放松了下来，在他结束这个吻时甚至下意识地前倾过来。瑟兰督伊抱着索林，不动声色地把矮人的重量全部转移到自己身上。  
　　在另一个温柔的吻开始的同时，精灵开始往床铺的方向走。他清楚自己要做什么。  
  
　　索林对他目前的处境仅仅有一个模糊的认知。他正被他最讨厌的精灵王抱着，他刚射在了对方嘴里，而现在瑟兰督伊细密温暖的亲吻让他既舒服又头昏脑涨。他坚硬的心脏正狂乱地跳动着，或许知道等待他的是什么。  
　　被扔在床上的时候索林心里猛地空了一下，随即精灵王压了上来，终于把他的裤子整个儿扒掉。索林屏住呼吸等待着，感觉到自己那悬在空中的玩意儿又有了变硬的势头。这对矮人来说，并不熟悉，毕竟从他这一代开始，还未到那个年纪已经失去家园，他并未获得许多享乐的机会。或者 _确切地说_ ，索林 _从未有过_ 如此放纵情欲的机会。  
　　“索林，”精灵王懒洋洋地开口，拖着调子。他似乎格外喜欢用这种语气叫矮人的名字，那些本来有些沉重甚至凌厉的音节在他的嗓子里变得黏腻，矮人难受地小幅度扭动，精灵则接着说，“你知道，我不会强迫你，如果你不想要……”  
　　他这么说着的同时，半个身子覆在索林的身上，长发散落在他们两人的身边，矮人再次被精灵的气息包裹着。继而瑟兰督伊越过他，伸长手臂从床边的矮桌子下面取出一罐软膏，然后仍是不紧不慢地蹭回来，开始解自己的长袍。  
　　精灵的外衣下面，什么都没穿。索林盯着他一颗一颗地解开扣子，露出线条优美的胸膛和身体，等到整件袍子滑落，精灵王蜷曲着双腿，全身赤裸地坐在矮人面前，而索林伸着脖子，双手撑在身侧，再次翘起的阴茎直直地指着瑟兰督伊。  
　　精灵忽然歪了歪头，露出一个几乎无辜的、转瞬即逝的微笑，然后打开罐子，细长的手指在里面轻盈地转了一圈，晶莹的膏体沾满手指，他把它们涂抹均匀，然后跪坐在矮人面前，开始撸动自己的阴茎。  
　　瑟兰督伊的动作优雅缓慢，而矮人亲眼见证它在那些修长的手指中间如何从半硬变得坚硬充血。  
　　索林一动不动。他的体内正在升起一种完全陌生的，不属于他的渴望。他想要被触碰，也想主动去触碰精灵。他怀念被对方抱进温暖怀抱的感觉，也怀念精灵柔软的发丝，就算他就在眼前；然而这又都不够，他模模糊糊地想要更多。矮人的手指蠢蠢欲动，正在妄图寻找一个陌生的归宿，而他不能这么做。  
　　他不能当着那个正在他面前自慰的、他所厌恶的精灵的面，把手指戳进自己的后穴，想象自己正被精灵操得天昏地暗。  
  
　　瑟兰督伊觉得这一切都太值得了。费劲辛苦地把这个倔脾气的矮人救回来，然后把自己完全暴露在他面前；这不是精灵会做的事情。然而 _这棒极了_ 。索林完全没有意识到他正半张着嘴盯着精灵王，一脸看呆了的震惊表情。  
　　瑟兰督伊挑逗地展示着自己的阴茎，当然，他对它自豪极了。他的手指在茎身上摇晃，在顶端打着圈磨蹭，这些都让索林胸腔起伏，紧紧攥着床单的指节发白。然后精灵王带着鼻音开口：“索林……”  
　　听到自己名字的矮人猛地晃了一下，瑟兰督伊凑近他，然后把两人的阴茎抵在一起，矮人几乎是立刻把自己的双手也覆了上去，精灵把两根阴茎都交到他手里，然后引导着他如何让它们相互摩擦。索林大口地喘着气，他那漂亮的，永远带着迷茫的深邃眼睛就像是在看着什么世间最美好的东西，那小心翼翼的，远胜于矮人天性中对宝石渴求的目光，让瑟兰督伊心里软成了一团。  
　　他捧起矮人的脸和他再次接吻，索林脸上的红晕一直蔓延到胡子下面。  
　　“我能……？”开始硬得有些发疼时，瑟兰督伊的手指终于探向了索林的后穴，他本不指望矮人有所答复，矮人却默许般张开了双腿，手指和他叠在一起方便他进入。  
　　于是瑟兰督伊向后退去，找到合适的位置，放低身体把手指压进去，索林的整个身体都是僵直的，精灵示意他放松，鬼使神差地他忽然凑过去亲吻他们连接的地方，矮人吓了一跳，身上的劲一泄，精灵的整根手指滑了进去。索林抓了个枕头盖在自己的脸上。瑟兰督伊几乎因此挂上了笑，他尽量轻柔地开垦矮人的身体，几乎过了—— _对精灵来说_ ——一个纪元那么长，矮人的后穴终于变得松软滚烫，随着手指的进出发出声响，混着融化的药膏流出液体，看上去可以容纳一切了。  
　　瑟兰督伊掀开枕头，看到索林一副快要屈死过去的表情，终于忍不住伸手捏了捏他的脸蛋。  
  
　　索林明白那大概就是要开始了的意思。说实话那感觉并没有那么糟，身体习惯了最初的疼痛之后便开始不停地叫嚣不够不够，然而精灵磨磨蹭蹭没完没了，不停地用手指把他捅得更松，索林几乎就要开口让他进来了。他 _才_ 不会那么说。矮人的耐性一向比精灵更好。  
　　然而当瑟兰督伊试图把自己插进去时，才发现事情没那么容易。他把索林的双腿架在腰上，却发现矮人整个下身都悬了空；于是他干脆就抱着矮人翻了个身，让索林骑坐在他身上。矮人稳住自己，手按在精灵平坦的肚子上，然后低着头咬着嘴唇，不动声色地把屁股抬了起来。  
　　插入的过程几乎让他眼冒金星，瑟兰督伊 _太大了_ ，没有任何修辞意义，索林觉得自己会被撕裂；并非阿索格的利刃，而是精灵王的性器。仿佛看出他在走神，瑟兰督伊突然伸手在他背后沿着脊柱轻轻划了一道，索林腿一软，沉沉地坐了下去，把精灵整个儿吞进了体内。精灵也发出了一声闷哼，再多的扩张都没有用，他里面太紧了，两个人都差点断气。  
　　终于习惯了最初的冲击，索林突然发现他得自己动。那一瞬间他对精灵的仇恨又回来了：精灵王正无辜地看着他。  
　　他试着晃动身体，却发现精灵把他钉的太深，只有大幅度地动作才能有用，索林只好改变姿势，把上半身整个趴在精灵的胸前，然后耸动腰部，让自己主动被他戳刺。  
　　他给他们的族群蒙了羞，索林模糊地想。尤其是这该死的精灵还挑起他的下巴，让他跟他对视。索林忽然有点委屈，把自己猛地往后一坐，却没想到这意外地让他体内的玩意捅到一个未知的地方，使得他浑身遭雷击一样地一抖，同时瑟兰督伊的表情也变了，他突然把索林往上一抬，自己退了出去，未等矮人有所反应已经被粗暴地背对他按在了床头的墙上，精灵跪在床上，再次把自己塞进了那尚未收拢的后穴，双手把索林的手腕死死压在墙上，然后毫无章法地撞击了起来。  
　　当索林开始抽搐般地颤抖时他终于放缓了节奏，握住矮人的阴茎让他射在他的手里，在他释放的同时又猛烈地抽插了几次，然后退出来一边射精一边涂抹在矮人的背上。  
  
　　精灵第二天醒来时发现洗得干干净净的矮人整个缠绕在他身上，还在熟睡。  
　　瑟兰督伊歪着头挑起一个笑容。这家伙比他自己以为的更 _需要_ 拥抱。

 


End file.
